ES forever on good and bad
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Drabbles that I wrote because they can't be whole stories. Every one of them is ES based. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Falling in love!

Drabbles!

AN: Okay, so this is just some drabbles that I wrote down because I knew that I couldn't write whole stories of them…

Pairing: It's of course Emma and Shal…All of them.

Disclaimer: Not mine in any way.

-

"Are you ready to go, Shal?"

"I was born ready."

Shalimar followed Emma, closely noticing every move Emma made. She couldn't take her eyes of the way her body moved. It was just something about Emma's whole body language that was both daring and careful at the same time and Shalimar couldn't decide how she should interpret this. All she knew was that she was truly mesmerized by everything Emma had to offer, the way she moved, the way she talked, her expressions when she was sad or happy…Emma was just perfect.

She sighted. "God, that girl is going to kill me one day."

-


	2. Pleasure!

-

"Hi sweetie, did you have a pleasurable night?"

"You tell me."

"Well, judging by all the moans and noises you made I would say yes."

-


	3. Seduction!

-

"A flower for the wonderful lady."

"Aw, thanks honey."

"Don't worry about it. That flower is nothing compared to your beauty."

"Are you trying to charm me?"

"Is it working?"

"Absolutely."

-


	4. Breaking a heart!

-

She looked at the love of her life flirting with a man and she felt how her heart was breaking and how it was harder and harder to breathe. She felt tears stinging in her eyes and her hands pressing tight into fists. The first tear slowly moved down over her cheek and she turned away, not wanting anyone to notice her behaviour. She started walking, tears now flowing. She walked away knowing that at least the person she loved above everything else was happy.

-


	5. Feral senses!

-

Shalimar was standing in the lab when Emma walked in.

"I could smell you."

"What?"

"Sorry, I just figured it was you coming."

"That's not what you said the first time."

"No, but that's what I'm saying now."

Emma walked up beside Shalimar and put her arm around her shoulder, leaning over to Shalimar's ear.

"So, do I smell good?"

Shalimar turned her face to a smiling psionic.

"Mmmm, very good." She leaned in and placed a hungry kiss on Emma's awaiting and eager lips.

-


	6. Shyness and uncertainty!

AN: This is actually the first Emma/Shal thing I ever wrote and it's been lying around, but I just found it and thought, hey this could be a nice drabble…So remember that this was my very first fic and don't be too hard on me…

-

"Emma, I have to show you something."

"Okay, what?"

"Close your eyes."

"I thought you said you were going to show me something?"

"And I will, just close your eyes."

"Only if you promise me that you won't do anything mean to me."

"I promise."

Emma closed her eyes. She could fell how nervous Shalimar was.

Why was Shal so nervous?

"Okay, Emma. I'm going to show you something, but you must promise me not to freak…"

"Shal, you're making me nervous, just show me what it is."

"Okay, okay…"

It was now or never. Shalimar had been so sure that _now_ had been the time, but she was starting to feel that _never_ would be a better fit.

"Do not back out of this, Shal, just do it…"

She leaned forward and kissed Emma quickly.

Emma's eyes flickered open. What the hell had just happened?

Shalimar looked straight into Emma's eyes for what seemed like forever, and then she started to walk backwards slowly approaching the door.

"Okay, that was what I wanted to show you…Just think about it for a while….I've made the first move, so the next one is yours…!"

She turned, opened the door and walked out, leaving a paralyzed Emma.

-

Emma didn't know how long she was standing there, but it was a short knock on the door. It was Jesse.

"Emma, Adam want you to meet him in the lab."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec."

-

"Hi Adam."

"Emma, good. Then we are only waiting for Shalimar."

"Eh, Shal…"

"That's me. What's up?"

-

While Adam spoke, Emma couldn't stop staring at Shalimar.

"I want you two to go on a mission to pick up a new mutant. It should only take you girls a few days to get there with car."

"With car?" Shalimar said surprised. "Why can't we just take the Double Helix, it would be so much faster…"

"Because this isn't a dangerous mission, and we might need it back here at Sanctuary. Besides, I think you could both need something that is not all action and danger."

"But did it have to be boring? I'm a feral, I love action."

"Everything is taken care of, and I've already made out a route for you. All you have to do is get to the mutant, and get home."

Shalimar sighed, "Sure, Adam. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible, so go and pack what you guys need, and then meet me again here."

-

Once Shalimar and Emma were in the car, they didn't talk to each other. They followed the route that Adam had given them, but acted as if the other wasn't there. After driving for what seemed like forever, they arrived at the place Adam had told them to spend the night.

-

Shalimar went to the "Check-in" with Emma following right behind.

"Hi! I want a room, please."

"Okay, how many persons?"

"Two. Do you have any room with two separate beds?"

"Sorry, they are all booked. The only option then is two separate rooms."

"Do you have a room with a big bed?"

Shalimar turned, surprised by Emma's request.

"Yes, we do."

"Fine, we'll take that."

Emma gave a seductive smile to Shalimar.

"I had to make the second move, right? Now I've made it…"

Shalimar's eyes flashed yellow, before they walked to their room.

-

The End


End file.
